


It's About Time

by Courtneyshortney82



Series: Shower Smut Sunday [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Gets Jealous, Camping, Don't Mess With Beth's Man, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Shower Smut Sunday, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: Camping trip... mud... shower stalls... no one knows they're together... what could go wrong?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes/Michonne, Tara Chambler/Denise Cloyd
Series: Shower Smut Sunday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584586
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74
Collections: Shower Smut Sunday





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, for most of us it's Shower Smut Sunday on... Monday. Real life happened this week and real life kicked my butt. This is finally here though and no matter what day it's still smut in the shower!

Beth looked around her apartment, making sure she had everything. She felt Daryl’s eyes following her and knew he was trying to come up with any excuse for them to stay.

"This is gonna be hell, ya know that, right?” He muttered unhappily. “Rick's been tellin' me ‘bout this friend of ‘Chonne's all week and Glenn's told me all about the guy he wants to introduce his sister-in-law to." Jealousy flashed through his blue eyes when he mentioned the friend that Glenn was bringing on their camping trip. It probably was a bad idea to agree to go, but Beth was sick of staying home so no one found out about their relationship. 

They stayed in most nights and if they went out, it was two towns over so they wouldn't run into anyone they knew. She knew why Daryl was so adamant about them staying under wraps, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She remembered the looks they got when they were  _ actually  _ just friends. Hershel Greene's baby girl wasn't supposed to be friends with a Dixon that was almost 20 years her senior. What would all the nosey close-minded fools think about what that Dixon might be doing to Beth when they were alone? She could just imagine old lady Neudermeyer’s face if she knew that Beth had woken up this morning with Daryl's face buried between her thighs. 

"It's gonna be fine, they're not plannin' on shovin’ us in tents as soon as we meet ‘em,” Beth said. “At least I hope they aren't."

Rick and Michonne, Maggie and Glenn, and Tara and Denise had decided to take this camping trip and invite their "single" friends along. Beth and Daryl had thought it would be perfect to have time together, but then Michonne started mentioning her friend Andrea and how she’d invited her. Glenn's coworker got an invite as well, and it didn't take long to realize that this wasn't just a fun camping trip. They were being set up. With other people. 

Beth walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, giving him what she hoped was a determined and scary look. "That woman lays one hand on you, I'll throw her ass off a cliff."

Daryl snorted at this but grabbed her head and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Alrigh', ya badass, let's go then. We have at least an hour to ourselves."

Beth grabbed her bag and then looped her arm through Daryl's. They headed straight for her SUV packed full of camping gear that Daryl had loaded last night. She tossed him the keys and settled into the passenger seat. She hoped she could get a quick nap in after a late night and an early morning wake-up call.

* * *

Daryl was gently shaking her shoulders and calling her name. This wasn't anywhere near as good as the feeling of his beard scratching against the inside of her thigh, and his tongue… 

"BETH!!" The unmistakable yell of her sister jolted her from the happy memory she'd been replaying.

"Mags, I'm right fuckin’ here, no need to alert the entire mountain." Beth rolled her eyes and jumped out of the car, flashing Daryl an apologetic expression when she realized that she'd slept the whole ride.

He just shook his head and gave her a look that might scare most people, but had Beth squeezing her thighs together. That look meant she was going to be paying for that nap later. And she was going to enjoy every single moment. 

"Come on, I can't wait for you to meet Spencer!" Maggie was pulling her away and when she glanced back at Daryl, he had that jealous look brewing in his eyes again.

Something about that made the mess between her thighs even worse. Jealous Daryl usually had one thing on his mind, and that was reminding Beth that she was his girl and  _ only _ his. 

Spencer was… well, he was kind of like meeting attractive cardboard. He talked too much and had already offered to share his tent with her twice. An offer she politely declined. If she was sharing a tent with anyone, it would be with the very uncomfortable looking redneck on the other side of the campsite. 

Andrea was leaning into Daryl and her breasts - much larger than Beth's - were pressed against his arm. She was closer to his age and probably had more experience. Part of Beth wondered if this was the woman he should be with, or someone like her. Then they locked eyes and she knew he was miserable with that woman draped all over him, and he was clearly searching for any excuse to escape from her. For a few moments, Beth thought she might really push Andrea off that cliff.

A reprieve came in the form of Rick, a football, and a lot of mud. It’d rained the past two days and the dry creek bed they were camping next to was about to become a muddy playground. 

* * *

Andrea was still glaring at her. She hadn't been  _ trying  _ to take the woman down, it just kind of happened.

Things had been just fine until Andrea thought she saw a snake, which turned out to be a large stick, and grabbed onto Daryl like he was the only person in the world that could protect her. Something snapped inside Beth and suddenly, she was channeling her brother when he played college football. As Andrea tried to catch the football, Beth went charging at her, tackling her from behind and  _ accidentally  _ pushing her face into the mud when she tried to stand up. How was Beth supposed to know there was a rock close by that Andrea would step on when she tried to stand up, and that she would step wrong and twist her ankle? Like she said, she hadn't been trying to make any of it happen.

Now they were all gathering their stuff to head to the shower house a few yards from their site and get washed up. Andrea was hanging close to Daryl and Beth could tell she was hoping he would offer to help her to the showers - and probably to help her shower, too. 

Spencer had stuck around as well. He was just standing there, looking around and occasionally smiling at her. She might call him cute, with his brown curly hair and boyish smile. But unless it was a surly hunter with too-long brown hair and insanely blue eyes, Beth had zero interest.

She'd been staring into space, letting everyone get down to the showers before she went herself. She wasn’t really looking forward to hearing the new nicknames she'd earned after her takedown of Andrea. It took her a minute to realize that Daryl was standing right in front of her. Andrea hovered behind him like a busty mosquito.

“Did’ja still want me ta look at yer engine?” He offered. “I know ya said it was makin’ a noise on the way up here. If I’m gonna get engine grease all over me, might as well be while I’m already covered in mud.” He was giving Beth a pleading look, begging her to help him escape his blonde shadow.

She nodded her head and gave him a sheepish smile. She tried to make it look like she hated to ask for this favor but desperately needed it.

Daryl turned to the other man standing nearby. “It’s Spencer, right?” He asked before gesturing towards Andrea. “Would ya help Andrea here down to the showers? Think her ankle’s still botherin’ her.”

“I’m fine,” the older blonde spat. She abruptly turned on her heel to go, her ankle making a miraculous recovery. Spencer just shrugged and followed after her.

Once they were out of earshot, Beth gave Darl a knowing look and pulled him close, needing to be in his arms for a few minutes. His jealousy had turned her on, but hers just made her feel ridiculous. 

“Shit, girl. I didn’t think you really meant it when ya started to threaten bodily harm, but damn. Did’ja really have to make her eat mud in front a everybody?” He was trying so hard to hold back his laughter while she was giving him a look of exasperation.

“It was an accident,” she insisted. “I thought we’d decided to start playin’ tackle and she was tryin’ to get the ball. Honest mistake.” Beth was well aware that if she smiled coyly and widened her baby blues, she’d look like the innocent farmer’s daughter everyone thought she was.

Daryl just rolled his eyes and stuck a hand out to her. She grasped it and pulled herself up. 

“I saw another shower building ‘bout half a mile that way.” He pointed in the opposite direction of the building everyone else was in. “Ya wanna join me, or you gonna be busy plannin’ some more takedowns?”

She rolled her eyes at him and took a few steps in the direction he’d indicated. “Let’s go, Mr. Dixon. You really do stink - I’m gonna need you to wash that skank off you before I let ya anywhere near me!”

They started down the path to the other shower house. As soon as they were out of sight of anyone else, Daryl grabbed her around the waist and hauled her close to him. He pressed soft gentle kisses to her lips before resting his forehead against hers. 

“Maybe it’s time we at least tell yer sister an’ our friends,” he said. “They try another set up like this, I’m afraid ya might actually push somebody off a cliff.”

Beth smacked his shoulder, smiling playfully at him. This is what she wanted: for Daryl to finally be comfortable enough with everything to tell the people that knew them best, the people who would be happy for them. Well, most of them at least. Maggie was a bit of a question mark, but that had nothing to do with Daryl and everything to do with being Beth’s older sister.

The rest of the walk was quiet, but a comfortable quiet. When they reached the building, Daryl glanced around. There were three shower stalls, each with a locking door. He went straight for the one at the far end of the line, pulling Beth along with him. He made quick work of his clothes and hers, turning on the water and giving it a few moments to warm up before he guided both of them into the stall. It wasn’t the smallest place they’d ever been, but it definitely wasn’t the shower in her apartment. It would work, though. They really did need to get cleaned up first, so they took turns in front of the water, shampooing hair and washing the mud off their bodies. 

Once they were both clean enough, Beth turned to him and snaked her hand between their bodies. He was already half hard and she loosely wrapped her hand around him, using the water still falling down on them to aid in her light strokes. She smiled when his hips began thrusting his dick into her fist. Soon, his cock was rock hard and throbbing in her hand.

She meant to keep teasing him, but Daryl backed her up against the shower wall and used his hand to guide his cock between her thighs, making sure his hard length was buried between her dripping pussy lips. He slowly thrust into her, dragging his cock back and forth along her clit. Her head was pressed against his chest, a moan escaping her open mouth every time the tip caught on her clit.

For a second, Beth thought she heard a door shut. But there wasn’t anyone else camping around them and the others were at the other showers. Probably just the pipes, she told herself.

Daryl grasped her chin and pulled her head up so he could lock his eyes on her. His pupils were blown wide and his jaw was tense while he continued to slide in and out. Occasionally, his hips would slip and the tip would come so close to sliding inside of her that it became torturous. She held her breath, waiting for him to finally stop teasing her and give her what she wanted.

She reached up with her mouth and bit his lower lip, pulling it back and letting go. Daryl’s shocked face was worth what might happen next. His right hand moved from her back and smacked down on her right ass cheek before he gripped it tightly. His hand moved to her thigh and guided it up and around his hip.

“Ya good?” He panted out.

She nodded as he bent his knees and slid the velvety head into her dripping center. She rolled her hips, attempting to let him fully inside of her. When he stopped moving and wasn’t plunging his cock inside of her, she gave him an annoyed grunt. His mouth was once again on hers, kissing her to muffle her cries when he was fully seated inside of her in one hard thrust. He fucked her slowly and deeply, his grip on the back of her thigh tightening. 

Beth gave a small groan, needing more. She felt her orgasm building, but she needed him to take her, to make her eyes roll back in her head and for everyone to hear her scream in pleasure - especially Andrea. She gripped his shoulder and dug her nails into his hard muscles. 

“Whadd’ya want, baby?” His deep growl was right by her ear and then he was nipping on the pulse point right behind it. 

“You know what I want.” She tried to thrust herself on to him, but he had a grip on one of her hips and was holding her tightly against the wall. He shook his head and raised an eyebrow, demanding that she say it out loud. “Dammit, I need you to fuck me hard,” she panted out, not trusting her voice to come out correctly.

His hand slid from her hip to her thigh and then she had both of them wrapped around his waist. He began thrusting into her hard and fast. Beth was trying to keep her moans quiet, but when Daryl fucked her like this, quiet wasn’t an option.

“Touch yerself, I need ta feel you come.” Her hand was between them as soon as he said it.

A few passes of her fingers against her clit and she was gripping his shoulder, her head tossed back, her nerve endings firing as he took her harder and harder. She was gripping him tightly, her walls fluttering around his length. As much as she wanted to scream his name, she was able to stifle it down to a loud moan. Daryl gave her two more hard thrusts and then he was coming deep inside of her. 

Beth wrapped her legs and arms tightly around him and lowered her lips so they were hovering right over his. "I love you, Daryl Dixon,” she whispered before sealing her mouth over his. She kissed him slowly and gently, but with all the passion she’d ever possessed. 

When they both had to pull away to catch their breath, he lowered her legs and made sure she could stand.

His forehead pressed against hers again. "Love you too, Greene." He took a step back and the water hit his back and he froze. "Fuck, that's cold. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

His hand missed the handle twice before he was able to turn off the shower. 

* * *

They were the last to make it back to the campsite. A few people gave them curious second glances, but nothing was said.

Dinner was uneventful except for the dirty looks Andrea kept sending Beth’s way. Spencer had obviously lost interest and was talking about work with Glenn. Someone had brought marshmallows and even though the sun was just barely setting, they all gathered around the fire pit.

Rick cleared his throat and gave a small laugh. "So I got a story fer y’all." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "One of the shower stalls was broke so I ended up goin’ to the shower house on the other side of the site."

Beth's eyes cut over to Daryl to see that he was starting to chew his lip nervously. There's no way that door she thought she heard was Rick. Right?

"There was somebody already in there so I took the stall next to ‘em,” Rick went on. “An’ lemme tell you what, they were havin' some hot fuckin' sex in there. That girl was makin' noises that I don't think I've ever heard." He sat back and shook his head, chuckling. "Hell, if we run into ‘em while we’re here, I'm gonna shake that man's hand."

Beth was afraid to glance over and find out for sure, but she had a feeling that Daryl's face was as red as she knew hers was. Apparently that really had been Rick. Holy shit. He’d heard them having sex - and not just sex, but earth-moving sex. Oh god, had he heard Daryl telling her to touch herself? Maybe it was time to move to another state. Alaska seemed nice.

Tara chimed in, "You mean the shower house that Beth and Daryl came from five minutes after you came back?” She sent a mischievous look Beth's way.

"Wait, what?" Maggie looked up from the marshmallow she was attempting to skewer with a stick. Her green eyes went straight to Daryl and she took the object in her hand and threw it at him. The fluffy white treat smacked him right in the forehead. "Daryl Dixon! Were you fucking my baby sister in a shower stall?!"

Daryl glanced over at Beth, but she was too busy staring wide-eyed at her sister. This was about to go so badly…

Maggie threw another marshmallow at her sister. "Well,” she screeched. “It's about fucking time!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and thank you thank you thank you to my beta SquishyCool who makes everything sparkle and shine and she literally keeps me sane. She's the reason I can function enough after this week to even post this.


End file.
